Is This Seat Taken?
by Issali
Summary: Because Aone just deserves someone who sits next to him on the train. Aone/Reader


Volleyball practice had been especially hard today and Aone was glad he got a seat in the train. Although the compartment was already jammed and the blonde put his bag politely on his knees so the seat next to him was free, no one wanted to sit there.

With a sigh he turned his head to the window. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He tried to put on a friendlier expression and to take up as little space as possible. But neither could he do anything against his face nor against his broad build. So this train ride would be like all the ones before with no person daring to sit next to him.

* * *

You were cursing under your breath as you hurried to the train. You were late and with your crutches you couldn't walk as fast as you wanted. Your leg splint reminded you to be careful, but you had to catch this train or else you would have to wait another one until the next came.

You barely slipped through the doors when they closed and the train started moving. It was overcrowded. Since you knew you couldn't safely stand on your leg and it would hurt has hell if you stood through the whole train ride, you scanned the compartment for any free seats without any hope of finding one.

Then your face lit up. You spotted one last unoccupied seat a few rows in front of you. Not even wondering why no one in this overcrowded train wanted to sit there, you made your way through the people carefully not to hurt anyone with your crutches.

As you finally stood before the saving free seat, you looked up. And swallowed. Slowly, but steady it dawned on you why the seat wasn't taken. In front of you sat a huge man. He had light blonde hair, a deep frown on his face, no eyebrows and generally a scary expression. Although he was sitting and you were standing, you already felt small next to him.

Just when you started contemplating if you really wanted to sit next to this boy, some people bumped against you and a sharp pain exploded in your ankle. No matter how scary this guy was, you had to sit down.

With a light tremble in your voice you spoke up, "Um… Excuse me?" His sharp eyes darted to you. Giving a small smile, you took a steadying breath and continued, " Is this seat taken?"  
The blonde's eyes widened slightly in surprise or shock, you couldn't really tell, a faint blush creeping up his neck, and he nodded slowly.

Letting out a relieved sigh, you sat down next to him and leaned the crutches against the seat in front of you. Despite being able to rest your injured leg now, you still weren't relaxed. Just as the muscles of your seatmate, yours were extremely tensed up, trying not to bump against him during the bumpy ride. For all your trying it still happened and you slumped against his side, cheek pressed against his hard biceps. The only reaction to your shyly mumbled _Sorry_ was something incomprehensible coming from the blonde, but judging from the way he looked, you were forgiven.

You were saved from this awkward situation when his cell phone vibrated. The rustling next to you indicated that he took it out of his pocket. You tried really hard to resist, but you were so interested what a guy like him had as a lockscreen. After sneaking a peek you had to bite down on your lower lip so you wouldn't grin broadly.

His lockscreen showed the photo of a grey, fluffy cat with a lot of pastel hearts around it. You didn't know what you expected to see on his phone, maybe a motor bike or a picture of him flexing (since his biceps felt very nice when you bumped into him). Confused at first, but then pleasantly surprised you looked up to study his face once more. His expression was still ridiculously serious, though he didn't seem as scary as before. His lips were in a constant pout, his hair was short and looked quite soft, and the pink blush from before was more visible than earlier on his pale skin. Above all he smelled quite nice. His brow was furrowed in concentration when he tapped on his smartphone with too large fingers.

Your gaze wandered back to his hands and only now you noticed a little charm in form of a cute little kitten dangling from his phone. Now even all your restraints couldn't hold back a quiet chuckle. You felt his glare more than you saw it. With a mild smile you took your own phone out, which had the same kitten charm attached to it. You raised it a bit so he wouldn't miss the strap hanging down. Peering up, you saw his face redden even more.

You were just contemplating on maybe starting a conversation with the boy next to you, when your stop was announced as the upcoming one through the speakers. You hurried to get up, reaching for your crutches. As you struggled with them, you were thrown out of balance by the train putting on the brakes. However, before you could harshly fall back into your seat, a strong and large hand steadied you.

After regaining your balance, you turned around just to see the blonde boy blushing furiously. When your eyes met, he quickly drew back his hand as if he burned himself. "Thank you," You gave him one last genuine smile before you hurried to the doors.

You didn't hear him mumble, "No problem." Nor did you see him staring after you through the window as the train took off.


End file.
